Dimensional Heroes Universe: Cooking Showdown
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Part 7 of our 8 part series. We now go to the Cosmic Circus where the final badge is determined by the sport that produces the most heat...cooking.


The group was amazed as they saw the huge sight before them, a large tent in the center as the circus seemed to be split into four sections. Cece then approached with Popplio by her side.

"I welcome you to my humble little home heroes!" Cece said.

"Pop-popplio!" Popplio said.

"Aww, so thats Poppilo! Hey little guy." Hope said trying to be gentle before a bubble was blown in his face.

"Sorry. He hates being talked down to like that." Cece said. "I'm really glad you could come and visit."

"Well, when youre challenged by the Meowstic Twins to a cooking battle, you can't really say no." Titanica said.

"Well, let me explain how my circus works: The center is the big top and the four sections surrounding it are one dedicated to games of chance, another to people who wield bizarre powers, the next is a zoo made up of animal species from across the worlds and the last one is dedicated to a special museum of all of the worlds the circus has visited so far." Cece explained.

"This is gonna be fun, huh?" Hope asked.

"Indeed it is….my friend!" said a voice as they saw Dennis nearby. "After ignoring us...for so long! You...have arrived!"

"Wait, when were we officially friends?" Hope asked.

"Whaa?" Dennis said face faulting.

"Please excuse Dennis. He's always dramatic. But he's the only one in the worlds with a Yo-kai Watch Dream and I need a performer of them to draw in crowds." Cece said.

"I see. And wheres Luffy's "inheritor"?" Nami said.

"Lacy is working on acrobatic routines with Ella in the big top right now." Cece said. "Sure she'll be going for our meat when she's done though."

"I bet these two will have something very special for meat." Hope said.

"Speaking of, Hopy, does sanji have a partner?" Cece said.

"A partner? You mean this match is two-on-two?" Hope asked.

"Yes! Our cat friends would feel ashamed if they ganged up on black leg. So they decided to enforce a rule to have a helper with Sanji. A sous-chef! And it cannot be a fair ady, or else he'll get distracted and not cook his hardest." Dennis said. "So, one of you men will have to toughen up and help him!"

"Wow. This is new." Hope said.

"Yeah and none of us know how to cook. This is tough…" Natsu said.

"Hmm." Sanji said. "I can handle the cooking, but I'll need someone for prep." Sanji said.

"Like tenderizing and slicing the meat." Hope siad.

"Ooh, ooh! Can I pick for you, Sanji?" Pinkie asked.

"Well.. if it isnt too bit of a hassle…" Sanji said. "Just don't go with someone who's gonna eat all the ingredients before I get a chance to cook them."

"Okay. I pick….Pit!" Pinkie said.

"What? Are you…" Pit said before Sanji grabbed him.

"We only got till tomorrow. You're getting a crash course even if it kills you." Sanji said dragging him off.

"Why'd you pick pit, and please dont say it was random." Jexi asked.

"Wow. You knew what I was gonna say." Pinkie said.

"Well, since the match isn't until tomorrow, feel free to enjoy our circus until then." Cece said.

"Popplio!" Popplio said.

They did so, enjoying alot of it, but where Hope, Titanica and Aqua went was the area where people with strange powers were.

"Why did you take us down this area?" Aqua asked.

"I wanted to see where all the other powers ended up, and if any of them were Enhanced like Alice." Hope said.

"Thats the first time you called me by my real name." Titanica said. "You never use my real name."

"I'm getting to know you better, and youre controlling your size changing. Its obvious youre my first member, and I kinda think you and aqua are the closests ones to me in a way." Hope said looking at the first display. It was a small both where a girl sat at a table and a sign saying Dream Reader was above.

"That looks intresting." Hope said.

The music of the velvet room played in the tent as as they sat down.

"Welcome. I am Annette Flux, please allow me to…" she said.

"Flux? Wait, did you say…?" Hope said.

"Yes, I am related to Amadeus Flux, but don't let it throw your dream off." Annette said. "Hmm. I see it. I see it. Your most recent dream means….you will fight a close friend very soon."

"I know. I want to face Jexi in the finals. And if you say I'm gonna face him in the finals, I believe you." Hope said.

"Really? Cause normally when people figure out I'm the little sister of the universe's worst criminal, they normally just shy away." Annette said.

"Youre not evil, I can tell by your face. Youre one who wants to show people their paths, not get in the way of it."

"Finally! Someone gets it! Its the whole point of running away from that guy." Annette said. "It's also why I learned the Dream Style."

"So, what, youre gonna do us next? Were standing right here." Titanica said.

"Oh, of course. I'll start with Aqua though. I see...I see a young boy. He's sitting in a white room in a chair. I also see him...smiling. He is inside the heart of someone keeping him safe." Annette said.

"Aqua, d'you think this boy could be…?" Hope asked.

"Possibly, if its Ven or Terra, I have to believe in them." Aqua said.

"And you, Ms. Right. I see...I see...you being seen as a hero one day in the eyes of friends and family, no longer judging you by size." Annette said.

"That relieves me." Titanica said.

"Oh, and Hope… I also see a new member joining you one day." Annette said.

"Really?" Hope asked.

"Indeed. I see a normal ticket taker, but under the guise is an amazing commander in a white and blue outfit. And He shall be your second-in-command."

Everyone knew immediatly who it was.

"Commander Ogami!" Hope said.

"Glad I could be of service. Also, if you ever need a dream reader, here's my number." Annette said giving it to him. "Just don't tell my brother's where I am."

"My lips are sealed." Hope said.

The next day…

"Lades and Gentlemen! Thank you for waiting within our passionate performances! But now, it is time for you to see what you've been waiting for! The dramatic cooking match of Black Leg Sanji and the famous meat makers, the Meowstic Twins! And now, we reveal our theme. In ode to the good old USA, we have decided the theme will be...Hamburgers!" Cece said.

The chefs rose up on platforms, Pit by Sanji's side as they looked at the Meowstic's

"Ah, black leg. What makes you so sure that the angel of Palutena is good to be your sous?" The balck meowstic asked.

"He doesnt make food, he eats it. Off the ground mostly. I hear theres a thing he calls Floor Ice Cream." the white Meowstic said.

"He's more of a vulture than an angel." the black one said.

"Hey, knock it off! Sure i eat food of the floor, but thats only because its sent to me via Lady Palutena and it restores health." Pit said.

The crowd then started laughing at him.

"You just admitted you eat food off the floor to an audience of millions." the white Meowstic said.

"Now I hope you are ready….to perish!" the black Meowstic said before revealing a turtle in a cage.

'Oh. Looks like the twins are using the meat of the delicious asian soft shelled turtle." Cece said.

"Heres my meat." Sanji said holding a rack of it.

"It looks like...yep! It is. Sanji has gone with meat from a lamb." Cece said. "NOw lets get this started! Get cookin!"

"Pit, I'll be busy with the meat, I need you to get to work with these!" Sanji said handing Pit several spices.

"Spices?" Pit asked.

"Those simple spices...our are keys to victory." Sanji said.

After thirty minutes of cooking, the time was soon up as the meowstic twins were the first to present a simple dish with white buns, lettuce and the turtle meat made into a patty.

"We present….Soft Shelled Turtle Hamburger!" the twins said.

Cece picked it up as she took a bite and immediately squealed with delight.

"So this is the juicy taste of the turtle. Its cooked to perfection after being brought in super fresh. Its blood congealed into savory juices. Its...amazing!" Cece said.

"Oh man. I really hope you were right about this." Pit said as Sanji presented a large dish with pita covering the meat inside. Slicing it open revealed the juicy meat.

'This is...Kofta Kebab Burger." Sanji said.

"Kofta...I've heard of those. They're a meatloaf dish from the middle east." Cece said picking it up and taking a bit. Her hair stood on end as her eyes sparkled. "This is such...incredible flavor. The spices blending in perfect harmony with the meat inside as well as the bun. This is something I've never tasted before. And now...the judging."

The two chefs waited patiently as Cece pulled down a banner, revealing Sanji's name on it. "The Sanji team wins!"

"Sanji, you did it!" Pit said.

"No, we did it." Sanji said.

"In credibe… to think that you of all people would beat our specialty…" white meowstic said.

"Then we have no remorse. We shall add to what golduck gave you during your first match in meats. More freerange so you can raise more livestock for meat." the black Meowstic said. "And now...the right to challenge Olivia anytime...is yours."

"And, as a special collaboration with the tournament, I am authorized to hand over...this!" Cece said showing a badge with Cece's face on it.

"The final badge! Hurry Jexi!" Hoep said running over and scanning it.

Jexi scanned as well, and dings were heard on their scanners.

"Alright! The final 8 has been confirmed at last!" Dedenne said. A creen then showed up.

"Coming in as the first to complete their route, a team made up of the infamous team AWD and a poisonous beauty thief, the Venom Thieves! Second is the music guild that gets more applause than anyone, the Rhythm Knights! Third, a hero group composed of the serious of the serious, Spectra Force! Fourth, a group of the universe's more evil villains, the Universal Villains! Fifth, a guild that enjoys nothing but good plants and tree, Heaven's Garden! Sixth, a flaming hot guild looking for revenge, Hell's Executioners! Seventh, a veteran team of heroes who are no strangers here, Dimensional Heroes! And Eight, our rookie newbie who's taking the hero world by storm with his friends, Shining Hope Squad!"

"Alright! We squeezed in at the last possible instant!" Natsu said.

"Though why did i get the last spot?" Hope asked.

"You guys were close, but Jexi scanned it a split second before you could. We go by who scans it first." Dedenne said. "And now, the meeting place of you finalists… is here! The arena where our final 8 will battle out...is the same place they started out in!" Dedenne said. "Its been modified with a huge stadium as well as multiple transporters so the people all over can witness this historic event!"

All eight teams, no matter where they were, were excited.

"Listen up, team AWD. If we go up against that blue boys team, hold nothing back, understand? Be at the top of yoru game." Toxic said.

"I wasn't planning to hold back. He doesn't stand a chance." Weavile said.

"Yeah! We're gonna make sure that brat pays!" Drapion said.

"Yesss. The prize will be ourssss." Arbox said.

Rhythm Knights….

"My finest rockers! As the leader of Rhythm Knights, you will fight with me and put on the greatest show yet!" said a young girl holding a guitar.

Noise

User of the Sound Style

"Alright! I was wating for some payback from Furious World!" Exploud said.

"Please. You'd lose almost instantly, Exploud." said a cricket with a guitar like body.

"Wha'd you say, Kricketune?" Exploud said.

'I agree. You're too noisy. It throws off my echolocation." Noise said.

"But I'm one of the top. I need this. Sure Kricketune, Jigglypuff and Chimecho have pretty voices and sounds, but they aren't real rockers." Exploud said.

"Chill, Exploud. We can get along fine without you. As long as we put on a show, we already have our victory." Noise smiled.

"So, who are you gunning for in the finals? That rainbow hair?"

"Hmm. I have heard her play. She'd make a wonderful addition to the guild, but only after we beat her." Noise said. "But who I really want...is him."

Heaven's Garden….

"Well done, my children of the forest. Our great tree mother has blessed us well." said a large creature with a large flower.

Venusaur

Guildmaster of Heavens Garden

"So we all made it. I did want to face the Heroes like this." Chesnaught said. "They are an interesting bunch.

"Cacturne is still recovering from his incident to claim the Life Gem. We already have you, me, and our grand parade of flower and plant masters." Venusaur said. "Even our newest member is making himself at home."

"Oh, Venusaur. Is my best link ready for some love?" said a voice as a young woman wi green hair with flowers in it walked in.

Grace

User of the Plant Style

"You seem to be in a good mood, grace." Venusaur said.

"Yes, but I am in a state of upsetness. The ones from the DWMA, students who reek of death and rot, are on the Hunter's team. Even the son of the reaper himself. They're going to hurt all of the wonderful plants." Grace said with big teary eyes.

"Now now, I;ve told you before. They only collect evil souls to protect us." Venusaur said.

"No! They are not fit to be among the great tree. If we face the Heroes, I want to face… her." Grace said. "Maka Albarn, the daughter of the Death Scythe, Spirit. Her aura of darkness I hate the most."

"Understood." Venusaur said.

Hell's Executioners…

"Boys, we're gonna get our revenge soon." Emboar said.

"Yeah! You teach that blue kid a lesson, boss!" Magmortar said.

"Man, this is a pain. Why'd we enter this if were gonna face the guy who defeated us?" Heatmor asked.

"We compete in order to gain honor and spirit. Besides, I wouldn't mind facing the fish man once more. Our match was halted after I witnessed something I did not like." Marowak said.

"Yeah. Also, Heatmor, we're benching you for the Heatran we kidnapped from the wild. No offense but...your pathetic." Emboar said.

"I got no problem with it. Only joined for the food. I could fight, but...not on an empty stomach." Heatmor said.

Spectra Force…."

"So, it seems we've made it." Spectra said grinning.

"As expected. But Jexi and Hope made it too. I know you assembled us to protect the worlds, but do you really have to settle things now?" Akame asked.

"It was fated to be. We can't turn back the hands of fate." Cobra said.

"You just want another crack at Natsu, right CObra?" Leone asked.

"Its all right for him to be cautious. After all, I want a chance of redemption as well." said a voice as out came a blue haired man.

"So, you are ready for this, Jellal?" Spectra asked.

"Yes. Though when I allied Crime Sorciere with you, it would be to protect other worlds, but to see Erza again, I'd give anything in the world. Meredy is ready as well."

"And what about our latest sister duo? The one we recruited before the tournament began?" Kurome asked.

"They're in the training hall with Susanno. They'll be in prime condition when the tournament begins." Spectra said.

"Who are they?" Lubbock asked.

"Some people we recruited after the events with the Organization. I even know them well: Ryoko Matoi and Satsuki Kiriyin." Spectra said.

"Ryuko,as in the one who was chosen by valora. Intresting." Najenda said.

"This will be our greatest battle. And Spectra force will win." Spectra said.

Back with our heroes….

"I'm excited. This is gonna be awesome." Jexi said.

"Though are you sure Hopes' up to take you on? Hes way less of a fighter than you now." Aelita said.

'Hope said it himself. He wants to see which one of us is stronger. I'm going to help him get the answer." Jexi said.

"I look forward to it, buddy." Hope said.

"And were serious too! You guys may have more numbers than us, but we have Skill. Its true that we will fight you, but…" Erica said.

"I'm on this team too. And the minute I signed up, people already suspected I was gonna take us all the way. I wont fall behind, because I am the Avatar after all." Korra said.

"Well, we're see who's gonna win..in just a little bit longer." Jexi said.

And now… the stage is set for the final battle!

To be continued... 


End file.
